The present invention relates to a new distinct cultivar of Bidens, botanically known as Bidens ferulifolia, native to South USA and Mexico.
The new cultivar is propagated by cuttings resulting from a seedling from a combination between two unnamed selections from own breeding of Bidens ferulifolia ‘B0539-1’ and ‘A0320.’ Seed of this combination was harvested in 2001 and the new variety ‘Bidori’ was selected in 2002 as one of the plants of this population. This new plant is an annual.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The new Bidens is trailing, vigorous, and floriferous. ‘Bidori’ was asexually reproduced by cuttings over a 4 year period and trialled under different conditions in Europe. The new variety is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.